THE DREAMER:Código de Honor
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodía que un soldado estaba tocando con su armónica, era una nota triste y a la vez feliz...entonces supe que había vuelto a la realidad... estábamos en plena guerra...FIC AU SETO&JOEY FIC NUEVO


**THE DREAMER: Código de Honor**

Titulo del Fic: The Dreamer: Código de Honor

Autora: Neemayaoi

Universo Alterno - Yaoi

Basado en la película del mismo nombre (en algunos episodios)

Arreglos: Neemayaoi

Personajes: Seto Kaiba, Joey Weller

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yugi-Oh no me pertenecen, digamos que solo los pedí prestado para realizar este fic.

Tanta sangre, tantos muertos... yo solo disparaba contra el enemigo, sólo para defenderme, y defenderlo a él...

Nuestro pelotón estaba atrincherado en una delas barracas... varios de nosotros seguiamos disparando...mientras que los medicos, trataban de curar a los heridos...

Avansabamos de barraca en barraca, procurando protegernos de los misiles enemigos... procurando no dejarlo atrás... a cada avance, varias explosiones ensordesian nuestros oidos...

Teniamos que cruzar uno de los limites para estar a salvo, y yo era el encargado de tal mision.. tenia que llevar a los soldados, sanos y salvos...

Las explosiones seguían sonando, era como estar en el mismo infierno... tuve que mandar algunas coordenas por radio para que los tanques nos abriesen paso y poder seguir avansando, y asi lo hice, los fuertes y tanques enemigos habian sido destruidos, pero, en la confusion lo habia perdido de vista, trate de buscarlo y lo encontré, estaba siendo apuntado con un arma por el enemigo, inmediatamente saque mi arma para poder defenderlo, pero no tenia balas, él habia sacado su arma..., le grite para que empezara a disparar, pero, no lo hizo, vi en sus ojos el miedo...

Al ver que se habia paralizado.. saque un cuchillo que tenia y me acerque rapidamente al enemigo, lo tome de la espalda para luego cortale la yugular, lo hice... frente a él... mate a una persona... con mis propias manos...

-Ten más cuidado par la proxima ves...- le dije mientras guardaba el objeto con el cual habia matado y me daba la vuelta para seguir avanzando...teníamos que llegar pronto... queria protegerlo, aunque nunca se lo hiciese saber...

Habíamos dado un gran avance, y por ese die era suficiente... decidi que era un sitio perfecto para pasar la noche y asi se hizo... yo era el sargento de ese peloton, era su obligacion hacerme casoo y tenerme respeto...

Todos descansaban... algunos algunos charlaban de sus cosas al rededor de una fogata, hablando de su vida, su familia, sus amores... hice caso omiso a lo que estaban hablando y me dispuse a entrar a una de las tiendas, y ahi lo encontré a él, sentado en el suelo... pensando...

Me acerque silenciosamente a el mientras me quitaba el cinturon donde tenia mis armas, para luego sentarme al lado suyo...

-Comiste?...

-No

-Te traigo algo?...

-No...

-Si estas cansado, puedes dormir aqui, yo...

-No!...- me detuve ante la negación que hizo, y observé cuando empezo a temblar...

-Por que tiemblas?... acaso tienes frio...

-No!...- Volvio a gritar... entonces vi como empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y cerraba los ojos apar ponerse a llorar... por un instante me senti mal...

Me acerque a él pàra abrazarlo... queria protegerlo...

-No solo tiemblo... tengo miedo, miedo porque no sé si en uno de estos combates puedas morir... no quiero que mueras... te amo tanto...-se giro para abrazarme con fuerza... senti su calor envolverme... el mismo que senti cuando lo conoci...

-No te preocupes... recuerdas que te dije que era un soldado de Dios... soy fuerte... y no me importa morir... lo unico que me importa es que estas a mi lado...

-No digas eso Seto... si hay alguien que va a morir primero, seré yo... ahhh,... no hagas esto, no es necesario...

-Shhh, silencio cachorro...hago esto por que tengo la nesecidad de ser amado, proque tengo la necesidad de ser amado y correspondido...

Ya no hable mas... empece a besarlo mientras que le empezaba a quitarle el uniforme que traia puesto...

Empeze a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios, empece a hacerlo mio..., empezaba a gemir fuertemente de placer infinito, mientras yo empezaba a entrar en él lentamente... sus gemidos murieron en mi boca, porque lo estaba besando...

-Controlate...- le dije mientras trataba de no empezar a gemir yo por el placer que me daba al estar dentro de él.-Nos van a escuchar...-le termine de decir mientras empezaba a moverme en su interior...

-Ahhh...

Sus gemidos morian en nuestras bocas... dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se amaran hasta quedar satisfechos... lo habia hecho mio nuevamente... como lo hice la primera vez...

Era la unica forma de demostrarle que yo nunca lo iba a dejar, la unica forma que tenia para decirlo lo mucho que lo queria... la única forma de decirle... te amo...

Desperté temprano y me levante sin hacer ruido... y empeze a hacer los preparativos para despues de unos minutos mas seguir con nuestra caminata..., al parecer no habia peligro por el momento... pero tendriamos que estar preparados, todo tenia que salir bien... tenia que protegerlo...

Sobre todo en esos momentos, ya que podia ser confundido facilmente por un enemigo... sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos mieles y su pálida piel... y si no fuera por el uniforme que tenia puesto, que lo identificaba como japones... empeze a recordar la primera ves que lo vi...

Era antes de que me dieran la mision de ir a un fuerte, que estaba cruzando la frontera… tenia que rescatar a un grupo de soldados que se habian desviado de su rumbo…y tenia que traerlos con vida…

Antes de partir, decidi darme un momento de tranquilidad, ya que de seguro no lo iba a tener cuando este en tal mision. Recorde que al sur de nuestro campamento habia un rio… decidi ir a ese lugar, iba a estar en paz y tranquilidad, lo que estaba buscando…

Mientras me dirigia al rio,a lo lejos pude distinguir una figura en el agua... bueno... talves no era el unico que buscaba un poco de tranquilidad en plena guerra, pero por una parte me molestaba el echo de estar acompañado de alguien...

Me habia acercado lo suficiente para ver que era un joven... rubio?...Diablos!... me escondi detras de un arbol para maldecirme por mi mala suerte... que hacia un enemigo cerca de nuestro cuartel... de seguro no seria el unico, habrian mas, de seguro era una emboscada, pero... mis pensamientos fueron sacados por la voz de aquel joven...

-Ahhh.. que fresca esta el agua... y me dijeron que no podia venir a este lugar... ¬¬

pero valio la pena jejejeje

Entonces eso queria decir que estaba solo... empece a cercarme lentamente, mientras veia a quel joven bañarse, pero me detuve al ver que aqueljoven empezaba a salir del agua...

-Ya esta bueno por hoy... mejor me salgo antes que me arrugue como una pasa jejeje... pero... mejor me quedo un rato mas, ya que no tendre otra oportunidad de volver a refrescarme ...

Vi como se habia detenido y al parecer pensaba en algo...luego se volteo para volver a ingresar al agua, pude ver todo y un poco mas abajo donde su espalda perdia olimpicamente su nombre... me quede mirandolo hasta que se volvio a meter en el agua...

Me acerque mas y saque mi arma para poder enfrentarlo...

-Alto... no te muevas...-dije mientras que pude ver como se sobresaltaba y volteaba a verme...

-Responde... quien eres!...-le pregunte mientras apuntaba el arme hacia su pecho, pero el no me respondia, al parecer estaba asustado...

-Responde!... volvi a preguntarle, si no me hablaba iba a disparar...

-Quien es usted!...- fue lo unico que me dijo...-Vallese de aqui... no me moleste...- sus ojos empezaron a tener cierto aire de de desafio...

-La pregunta es quien eres tu... acaso un enemigo, y si es asi.. eres un espia!...- ahora si empeze a quitar la llave de la pistola para empezar a presionar el gatillo...

-Que!... yo un enemigo... estas loco viejo...- esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba... vi cuando empezo a acercarse a mi mientras me miraba a los ojos...

-Entonces dime quien eres...-

-Yo soy Japonés, aunque no lo parezca...-me dijo cuando al fin estaba mas cerca de mi, ya que estaba en la orilla del la laguna y el a escasos quince metros de mi, podía ver todo su cuerpo, solo de sus caderas para arriba, ya que el agua lo cubría...

-Y dime, si eres Japonés, que haces aquí?...

-Primero, estoy aquí porque vine a darme un baño, en segundo no tengo que estar diciendo a cualquier persona donde me encuentro, y tercero, yo no soy del enemigo, ni siquiera se hablar otro idioma...- me respondió mientras estaba cruzado de brazos...- y cuarto.. ahí esta mi uniforme y mi placa con mi numero de rango...-me dijo mientras me señalaba detrás de unos arbustos, justo por donde había pasado... me acerque y pude comprobar que era cierto...

-Y que se supone que un soldado como tu ande lejos de su cuartel?...

-Pues ya le dije porque estoy aquí, no le voy a dar mas explicaciones... y yo también podría hacerle la misma pregunta a usted...

-Pues, digamos que soy el sargento de la base y ha decidido buscar al soldadito que le hacia falta...-le respondí con sarcasmo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Us...usted es el sargento...-me pregunto mientras bajaba sus brazos y me miraba con cierta... emoción?... empezó a acercarse mas y mas hacia mi, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-Detente!.. - le dije, tenia que hacerlo o estaba seguro que saldría desnudo del agua...

-Ohhh, es cierto, que vergüenza...hágame un favor, y se voltea mientras me visto...-pues que le pasaba a ese joven... si estábamos entre hombre, aunque , me di vuelta para que pudiese vestirse, no se, pero cuando lo vi desnudo, o casi desnudo, empecé llenarme de un calor!... aquel joven ya me había caído mal desde un principio...

-Disculpe... ya puede voltearse...- y así lo hice y pude verlo con el uniforme puesto... diablos, si hubiera sabido que no era del enemigo, lo hubiera dejado que siguiera con su baño de paso yo descansaba y tenia un excelente panorama de aquel cuerpo mojado por el agua... pero en que diablos estaba pensando!

Para darme cuenta aquel joven me miraba curioso...

-Que tanto me ves...- le dije mientras alejaba mi rostro ya que el se había acercado demasiado a mi...

-Nada... solo lo miraba... entonces si es usted...

-Claro... soy el sargento Seto Kaiba, y usted es...

-Acaso no lo vio en la placa...- dijo mientras señalaba su placa que ahora colgaba en su cuello-

Claro que no lo había visto, si estaba algo nervioso con la presencia de aquel joven, mas si estaba desnudo ahí, frente a mí!...

-Bueno, para recordárselo... soy el soldado Joey Weller...

-Estas seguro que no eres del enemigo?... hasta tu apellido sonó a uno de ellos...

-Que no!...- replico

-Lo que digas, y ahora mismo volvemos al cuartel

-Ohhh.. claro...

Así empezamos la el camino de regreso, pero yo había ido con la intención de poder descansar... pero, al menos ya no volvía solo.. estaba acompañado de alguien, una persona que cambiaria mi vida para siempre...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodía que un soldado estaba tocando con su armónica, era una nota triste y a la vez feliz...entonces supe que había vuelto a la realidad... estábamos en plena guerra.Unas horas mas tarde un camión paso a recogernos para que nos guiara en nuestra caminata junto a otros mas soldados, todos íbamos al mismo destino.

Éramos alrededor de trece soldados, incluyéndome a mi, gire mi vista hacia al frente y ahí estaba el, sentado, observando el paisaje...

Sin duda alguna era muy bello, cierta mente lo llegue a comprobar, ciertamente lo llegue a probar... una risa retorcida apareció en mi rostro, como podía pensar en esas cosas... pero mi mente viajo una vez mas alpasado... y no pude detenerme...

-Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?...- me pregunto con algo de enojo

-Pues no es nada del otro mundo, solo habrá que inspeccionar los alrededores para ver si no hay ningún infiltrado y evitarnos un ataque sorpresa por parte del enemigo.

Ya había pasado dos días desde que lo encontré en el lago...podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi, viéndome, observándome, aun no comprendía el porque de sus acciones, pero no negaba el hecho de que me estaba gustando su modo de actuar y tampoco que me estaba empezando a atraer de sobremanera...

-Y por que tengo que ser yo el que te acompañe... pudiste ir con otros soldados ¬¬

-Pues si yo quiero ir contigo, voy contigo y punto, ademas tu conoces estos lugares o me equivoco?

-En realidad si... un poco... la verdad no se, esta muy cambiado, después de la guerra hay muchos árboles tirado y gracias al cielo que la laguna no sufrió algún cambio o que no terminada contaminada...

-En eso tienes razón...

-Y como sabias que yo conozco este lugar.

-Tal vez solo lo supuse...

-Entonces...-se paro en seco para apuntarme con un dedo- porque me trajiste!

-No es bueno que apuntes con el dedo a tus superiores...- le respondí con algo de sorna, bajo su brazo y me miro con reproche, no sabia si se me iba a abalanzar para golpearme o iba a ponerse a llorar...

-Que esperas... no te quedes mirándome, sigamos...- se volteo y avanzo, yo le seguía de muy cerca, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquel soldado...

Continuara...


End file.
